Pretty in Pink
by AngieGS
Summary: Five years after leaving Hogwarts join Ginny Weasley as she shares in the love, laughter, joy and tears that comes from being the youngest in the Weasley family. HG RHR
1. Default Chapter

I looked out the kitchen window and breathed in deeply. I could smell the sweetness of the summer air with the hint of lavender and roses. I have always loved the summer, the garden is in full bloom and the land smells sweet and hot and cool all at the same time. I especially love it when I lay in the yard and the sky is the deepest blue and cotton white clouds float by. I can see the leaves on our trees flutter and feel a slight breeze through my hair. At those times I realize that everything is perfect in the world and I am glad to be alive.  
  
As I stand there lost in my thoughts, I feel a hand on my shoulder and a voice says by my ear 'It will be a perfect night for the party tonight'. I turn slightly and look up at my mother's loving face; she has a wistful smile like she too is remembering perfect summer days and nights.  
  
'I'm almost done with these peaches mum,' I tell her, breaking the spell of sweet summers, 'Do you want me to start getting the tarts ready?'  
  
'No dear, go make sure your brothers haven't broken the tables and chairs and start decorating them', she replies as she takes bucket of sliced peaches from me over to the work table.  
  
I remove the apron over my head and watch her walk away. She is older now. We all are, but her energy seems endless. She can spend three days cooking and cleaning and still manage to mingle and chat with guests at the party tonight like nothing else. I am quite often amazed by what my mother can do, she really is an incredible person and I hope that when I have my own family I could be half the person she is.  
  
I slowly walk outside to see the antics of my brothers. Chairs with teeth, claws, and fangs are flying around the yard attacking each other while my brothers stand in the yard yelling and cheering for their respective chairs. I walk over to Ron and squinting in the harsh sunlight I said 'Hermione is going to have your ass for messing around like this'. Ron who is distracted by his own chair, which is losing, replies 'She already has my ass, which is why I am marrying her.'  
  
I giggle at him and start toward the tables and chairs that aren't participating in the boxing match and start getting them ready. I am laying out the table cloths and I decide to lay out the plates and silverware to hold the cloths down in case a breeze comes up.  
  
Finally after a loud shout by Fred, and equally large groans from George and Ron, the boys start to help me. In a short time the tables and chairs are set in place, and the boys are working on the lights and getting the tent ready.  
  
I have already started setting the flowers on the tables. I have always enjoyed working with flowers. I love to mix the different colors, patterns, and textures in unusual combinations. People have always admired the way I mix the flowers stating that 'I would never have thought of that.' To me it's a challenge to find different ways to do things, sometimes it doesn't look right, but more often it looks great.  
  
After about an hour, the flowers look right and I move on to some other chore that needs to be done outside. My mother sticks her head out the door and tells me to come inside and get some rest before the party. Obediently I follow her[.] I know that I am getting tired and that my back is a bit stiff and sore. I walk in and grab the lemonade that my mother hands to me and stand at the kitchen counter and rest a bit. I watch my two sisters-in-law, Angelina and Alicia, working hard with my mother to finish the food for tonight. 'The tables are done with the plates and silverware and the flowers, the boys almost have the tent done, and I think there should be some of those garlands hanging with the fairy lights in them' I tell my mother, 'I can lay down for a bit and go out and finish that before everyone gets here'.  
  
'Fine dear, just make sure you get enough rest,' my mother tells me.  
  
I just shake my head and smile at her, I glance at Angie and she is smiling too. We will always be her babies no matter how old we are.  
  
I walk upstairs to my bedroom and once inside, I kick off my shoes and take off my sweaty and dirty clothes. I lie down on the bed and sigh contentedly. I can't believe that Ron and Hermione are getting married in a week. I mean that I always knew they would be together, but after seven years together, it seems like it would never happen. Finally they have reached the time in their youth that they are ready to be together permanently, the extra schooling is done, their careers are started, and they are well on their way to adulthood and maturity. I am happy for them, I think and I guess thatI have always felt that they are perfect for each other. Yes, they still do argue and have differences of opinion, however, they have found ways to compromise and to 'agree not to agree'. If they weren't getting married, I would swear that they had already been married for fifty years by the way they act.  
  
I think about myself and for a moment feel a bit of sadness. All my brothers are married and yet I am not even close. I know that they worry about me and my lack of romantic partners, but they realize and accept that 'it' will happen sooner or later and they shouldn't pressure me about it. I'll date when I am ready and I guess I am not ready now. Although I have been feeling it lately, the feeling of loneliness, that something is missing. I try not to dwell on it but with the wedding I feel it more. I sigh again and push those depressing thoughts from my head and slowly fall into a light sleep.  
  
About an hour later I hear a light knocking on my door and my mothers voice, 'Ginny dear, are you awake?'  
  
I slowly roll off my bed and shuffle to the door, 'Coming mum'. I open the door and let out a big yawn and stretch my arms over my head. She smiles at me and says, 'I didn't want to wake you, but I know you wanted to hang the garlands. Ron will help you, everyone else headed home to get ready'.  
  
'Is everything else done, do you need anything with the food?' I ask, hoping that the answer will be 'yes and no' to each question.  
  
Mum replies that yes everything is done and she is going to rest a bit and then get ready. I get dressed and head down stairs and out the screen door. Ron is sitting on the edge of the steps sipping a glass of lemonade and looking off into the yard.  
  
'Sometimes it doesn't feel real' he says. 'I don't believe I really have her, that she couldn't want me, and then she looks at me and I feel everything is wonderful.'  
  
I smile at him and sit down next to him, 'I think Hermione is very lucky herself, we only let the best into our family, no second rate wives for MY brothers'. I look at him, lean over, and push against him.  
  
He smiles at me and leans to his left and pushes back. We start the pushing battle that we have had ever since we were little; he always wins though, so I don't know why I even start it. We both start giggling like mad and then he stops and looks at me with a very serious look and says, 'Ginny you know I am not one to talk about feelings and mushy things, but I want you to know that you are the best sister and that I really love you and appreciate all you have done for Hermione and I'.  
  
I am shocked for a moment and I just stare back at him. I really don't know what to say, Ron has never said anything like that to me, even when I was in the hospital. I look down at my knees and then look back into his eyes 'Ron I have always loved you and would do anything for you and Hermione, you know that'.  
  
'Yeah, but thanks anyway,' he replies, turning away from me and looking out into the yard again, sipping his drink.  
  
Suddenly the mood is broken as he jumps up and grabs my hand, 'Come on, let's get this finished and then I get first turn at the shower'.  
  
'No way, I am the girl and it takes me longer to get ready, ' I smile at him while he drags me across the yard.  
  
'But it's my party, I have to look handsome and dashing for my bride to be,' he states as we reach the tent and start sorting though the garland to hang.  
  
'A shower isn't going to make that happen,' I comment as I am helping straighten out the plants. Suddenly I feel a spray of lavender hit the side of my face.  
  
One hour later after a quick shower (Ron did beat me to the bathroom) I hurried back to my room to finish getting ready. I decided to splurge for the party and bought a new Muggle style dress. It's more of a linen shift in a neutral taupe. Hermione assured me that it would go with everything and that it really went well with my coloring. As Hermione is usually right about everything I went with her judgment and by looking in the mirror I could tell she was right again. I finished drying my hair, put some lip balm on, and slipped on my sandals, ready to go downstairs and mingle.  
  
As I walked into the living room I could hear Hermione's laugh. I went to the door and looked in, seeing her and Ron in a conversation with her parents. Hermione was laughing at something Ron had said no doubt, and I watched her look up at him. As Ron was talking her he glanced down and took her hand. As I watched them together I saw this immense look of love and happiness pass between them. I wished that I had a camera or my canvass to try to capture that moment. I was setting up the picture in my mind, aligning colors and lighting as to how I could paint it when Hermione looked over and saw me.  
  
'Ginny!' Hermione exclaimed and I rushed over to hug her.  
  
We exchanged hellos and greetings with her parents and visited together for a while before I went to find my mum to see what needed to be done. Mum was working in the kitchen as usual and needed help setting the food outside and setting the preservative charms. I helped her levitate everything out there and set up the tables just how she wanted them.  
  
By this time, more guests had arrived and I went and visited with old friends and relatives for some time. I was having a wonderful time; the garden was gorgeous and the night sky was bright with stars. Mum again outdid herself with the food and Dad and the twins were serving drinks. Everyone was happy and laughing and such a mood of good humor was spreading everywhere. I visited with Remus and Tonks, now on their third year of marriage and looking delighted to be with each other.  
  
After a couple hours of talking and laughing, I was in the middle of a conversation about Muggle computers with Hermione's uncle. Hermione had demonstrated to me once what they could do and I have been fascinated with them since then. As I was trying to understand what he meant by terms like megabytes and ISP, I heard a loud squeal from across the yard, it sounded like my mum was excited. I tried to look and see what she was squealing about, but due to my annoying shortness, I couldn't see anything. I decided to start to wander over there and see what was going on. Trying to find a way to gracefully end the conversation with Hermione's uncle (I gave up trying figure out what he was talking about and was now just smiling and nodding) when Ron came to my rescue and yelled for me to come over there. Politely excusing myself I started to head over where Ron's voice had come.  
  
I walked to see my mum hugging someone I didn't recognize at first. She looked like she was crying and was literally squeezing the person to death. Finally she let go and the young man came up for air. I started to walk faster towards them because the dawn of recognition was slowly coming to me. The young man turned around and then I started to run...'HARRY' I yelled. He looked at me and smiled and then I jumped up and enveloped him in the biggest hug that I could give almost knocking both of us over.  
  
I was so excited I could barely speak, 'When...how....you were....not be here until next week.....you big git....should have told us....I can't believe it'. I finally managed to get out.  
  
Harry was laughing by this time and managed to straighten himself from my running hug, 'I got done with my assignment early and decided to surprise everyone, I showed up about an hour ago at Remus and Tonk's, and cleaned up, and came here'.  
  
I finally let go of him and looked around at everyone, the happiness of this gathering was now magnified. Ron and Hermione were so happy that their friend could join in their celebration, my mum is looking like her seventh son is here and Remus and Tonks are also beaming like a long lost child has returned. We haven't seen Harry in about two years. He is an auror now and joined a unit that traveled to foreign countries. He has been in America for the past two years and this is first time he has been able to come home. We both exchange regular letters and owls, but it is never the same as being in person.  
  
Reluctant to leave my friend, I stand next to him as we excitedly talk and catch up. Hermione starts talking about Harry's duties as the best man and what he needs to do in the next week.  
  
Ron just rolls his eyes at her and laughs. 'Honey, he just got home let him rest a bit before you have him working'.  
  
'So how long will you be here, are you taking off right away?' I asked Harry.  
  
'Well, I will be here for a while, I really want to stay back here at home'. He replies as he looks around at his family and friends.  
  
At this time the twins and Bill come over with their wives and children. The rest of the night is spent visiting, laughing, sharing gossip, and just being us.  
  
Finally the party winds down and the guests leave for the evening. I find myself sitting at the kitchen table with Mum and Dad, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. We are relaxing, sipping on tea and generally reviewing the success of the party.  
  
Mum and Dad stand up stating they are exhausted and are going to bed. The four of us sit and visit some more and then Ron and Hermione make their excuses. Ron wants to escort Hermione home. Now at first glance that would seem to be quite a gentlemanly thing to do, but I know that he really wants to snog her, so I smile to myself and glance over at Harry who has this look on his face like he knows exactly what Ron is up to. Ron and Hermione make their goodbyes and I ask Harry if he wants to sit outside on the porch and enjoy the evening. We move our tea out there and sit down gently on our porch swing, swinging back and forth.  
  
He talks about his past couple of years and how happy he is to be home. I fill him in on what is happening to me and in the family. We talk about Ron and Hermione and how it is about time.  
  
I look over at him and get ready to break my big news. I haven't told Harry yet because I knew he would be here for the wedding and wanted to tell him in person. I clear my throat and say 'I have some very exciting news. Colin and I have been looking at property in Diagon Alley. We are going to open our own gallery, we have a couple of properties that we really like and are going to make some bids to purchase one'. I am waiting with my breathe held to hear his response.  
  
'Ginny that is wonderful. When will you open, where are the properties?' he asks excitedly.  
  
I smile at Harry and think how wonderful he is. When Harry and I finally came to be friends in my fifth year. I couldn't believe how strong our friendship became. I had finally gotten over my crush and he finally was able to let other people into his private thoughts. We talked about many things during our school years and became closer after we left school and moved on to adulthood. His opinion of my choices has always mattered to me and I really want his approval that this is a good idea. I think I have always wanted his approval because while he is like a brother to me he doesn't baby me like my parents or other brothers do. He has faith in me to achieve my goals and that means so much to me especially when I feel uncertain or discouraged about a decision. I can always count on Harry to give me a balanced, unbiased view.  
  
I happily tell him of my plans and dreams of our gallery. What paintings I want to show and how Colin is going to set up his photography. We are going to have a couple other wizarding artists show their work and hopefully be a success. There really aren't a lot of wizarding art galleries around. Most of us artists have to link up with galleries that also show Muggle work, so hopefully we can fill a void in our community.  
  
After a while I wind down and we slip into a companionable silence, just lightly swinging the bench we are sitting on. The tiredness finally hits me and I start to doze a little, still listening in case Harry says something. Everything is just so good right now I can't believe the difference from five years ago when the world had changed so much.  
  
I start as I hear Harry's voice. I blink my eyes and realize that I must have fallen asleep. I sit there trying to get my bearings and I realize that I have drooled on my arm. I am just disgusted with myself and I can't believe that I have drooled. Really, what is Harry going to think? I mean it is just him but this is just gross. Harry is still talking about something while I am trying to figure out a way to gracefully wipe the drool off my arm. I decide to stretch and then carefully wipe my arm on the side of my dress and hope that it doesn't show up. As I do this, Harry finally mentions that he is tired and is going to head over to Remus and Tonk's home to crash.  
  
We both get up off the swing and I lean over and kiss his cheek and tell him good night. He disappears with a crack and I slowly make my way to my room. I take off my clothes and too tired to change into my night clothes I fall into bed and quickly drift off into a peaceful sleep. What a lovely day. 


	2. chapter 2

AN: Forgot to put disclaimer in Chapter 1, I do not own Harry Potter and company. This is only for fun.

This is my first fan fic ever and I hope everyone enjoys it. I haven't done any kind of writing in over 20 years so be kind in your reviews. Cheers.

Chapter 2 The Wedding  
  
The next week flew by and before I knew it the Wedding Day was here. I was very excited because this is the first wedding I had ever been in, but I was also a little nervous too, I really didn't want to mess anything up. I can just imagine myself walking down the aisle looking resplendent in my gown, smiling, looking quite beautiful and then tripping and falling flat on my face. 'Oh I don't think I can do this, I know I am going to fall or have to use the loo or something.'  
  
I hadn't even gotten out of bed yet and I am imagining all sorts of horrors. I was going to say that I was sick and that I couldn't go through with it. I just knew that I would bring shame to my family and that the Daily Prophet would have pictures of me face down on the ground with toilet tissue stuck to my shoe.  
  
As I lie in bed contemplating my total humiliation in the wizarding community, I hear my Mum yell that it is time to get up.  
  
I come to the conclusion that I can't pretend to be sick because after all, it is Ron and Hermione and I just couldn't let them down. So with a loud groan I managed to pull myself out of bed and put on my dressing gown.  
  
I figured a large cup of coffee would help, I mean, it really couldn't hurt could it? I trudged down the stairs into the kitchen and went directly to the coffee pot and poured myself a very large cup.  
  
'Morning Sweetie, did you stay up late last night?' my Mum asked me.  
  
I just mumbled back at her because in all honesty, I don't think I can speak. I was with Hermione last night, celebrating her last night of being single and I knew I had too much wine. One thought does cheer me though is that Ron and Harry probably feel a whole lot worse than I do. They also did some celebrating but they were drinking Fire Whiskey, and a lot of it.  
  
I realized that I was not going to see Ron this morning because he has already moved into his new flat. This thought depresses me and then it hits me, 'I am the only one here now', all of my brothers are gone and now it is just me, Mum, and Dad.  
  
I almost started crying because I felt so alone without Ron here. Mum noticed my sniffling and came over 'Ginny dear, what is wrong, why are you upset'?  
  
Of course this really gets me, and I started sniffling even more and I just didn't know how I could express this, 'Ron's gone, I miss him!'. I managed to sputter out as my father walked into the room. I knew when he glanced at Mum he was wondering if this is some 'girl' thing and he didn't know whether he should leave or something. Mum obviously signaled that it was fine for him to stay because he sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I leaned into him and wished I was a little girl again and that he could make everything right.  
  
'Ginny, I know that this is hard for you, but he still is close and I am sure that you can visit him anytime' my father started.  
  
'It really won't be the same Dad, I know I'll get over this, but I am still a bit sad that he won't be here with me' I told him.  
  
Mum sat down on the other side of me and said 'I always feel a little sad every time one of the boys leave, but I'm trying to focus on how happy Ron is now and will be, with Hermione, try to think of it like that, it helps'.  
  
Again, the strength of my Mum showed itself. She had her children move out one by one and she focused on the positive things instead of the sadness of their leaving.  
  
'I'll be alright; it's just a lot going on, thanks Mum, Dad'. I leaned over and kissed my Mum on the cheek and then kissed my father.  
  
I finished my coffee as we all sat at the table and went over what needed to be done before the wedding. I decided to get dressed and get started on my chores before it was too late.  
  
I finally got everything done and now the yard is just perfect for the ceremony. I took my bath and fixed my hair. Hermione wanted me to wear it up because she bought me some beautiful earrings and wanted everyone to see them. Mum gave me some old books that she had on some hair styling spells and I had been playing with them all week. Unfortunately whenever I tried the spells; for some reason I kept looking like McGonagall. However after several minor disasters I did find a spell that looked quite flattering on me. My hair looked nice and I stared at my reflection while I put my dress on. I realized that me falling down the aisle isn't going matter because everyone will be so dazzled by this dress.  
  
The thing is that I liked the dress, it was such a pretty style and fit me wonderfully, but, well, however, the color was horrible on me. Now pink is my favorite color, and there are some shades that I can actually wear and still look good in, but the pink on this dress, well let's just say this shade doesn't look good on red heads. In fact it looked awful. When Ron saw it on me last Thursday when I picked it up he said that I looked like a turnip. Of course Hermione wasn't in the room because if she had heard that, she probably would have hexed him. Mum heard him though and smacked him on the back of head.  
  
I was really surprised that Hermione wanted me to wear pink. I guess she has always acted so straight forward and no nonsense you would think she would like a color that wasn't quite as 'girly'. However, one thing that I have learned about Hermione over the years is that she isn't always what she outwardly seems to be. I remember one time when Ron and Hermione had just started liking each other; Ron had bought her this ugly little stuffed bear with a heart. When he gave it to her, she got all giggly and silly about it. It was really funny to watch because you wouldn't have expected her to act like that, but way down deep, Hermione is an incredible romantic. It was because of this little seen sense of 'girliness' that I wore a very pink dress.  
  
There isn't much I can do about it and so I decided that no matter how hideous I look, I was going to make the best of it.  
  
'OK, I really need to breathe now, I am so nervous, the music is starting and here I go....'  
  
The ceremony was really lovely, dad officiated, and I didn't fall! I also didn't hear any snickering about my dress, so I figured that I didn't look too horrible in it. My dad spoke about the seriousness of the marriage contract and about the different types of love that are involved during a successful union. It was really a lovely speech, then he bound Ron and Hermione's wands with the silver marriage cord while they drank the Eternal Potion of Sincerity. Selected people came up front and ate of the Magical Ambrosia and gave words of wisdom to both Ron and Hermione. They exchanged their rings and said their vows and then they were married.  
  
As they stood in front and were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, all of the guests rose up and had eggs in their hands. Ron and Hermione looked horrified as they thought that they were about to be pelted with eggs. Everyone threw the eggs at once and right before they hit the cringing couple, the eggs popped open and miniature white doves flew out. It was really quite a sight and I was laughing so hard because I knew Fred and George had planned this (new item: 'wedding eggs'). Once Ron and Hermione realized that they weren't dripping with yolk, they too laughed. I thought it was really a nice way to end the formal ceremony.  
  
Next there was the greeting ceremony where every guest approached Ron and Hermione and gave them small gifts or tokens of good luck (and fertility as Fred and George kept reminding Ron). Once that was finally done, my father uttered a spell and the chairs were rearranged and tables moved over and finally everyone got a chance to relax as the wedding dinner was served.  
  
The dinner was superb. We had roasted lamb with mint, roasted new potatoes and fresh asparagus and butter peas. It was a very traditional meal for the wedding feast and what was the best part is that I didn't have to help cook it. Colin's brother, Dennis, is trying to start his own restaurant and offered to cater the whole event. After numerous arguments with my Mum she finally agreed to let him do the work. I knew it was hard for her to let go of the cooking duties but I had to say that Dennis did a great job and the food was a great success.  
  
After dinner the couple had their first dance together as husband and wife. All of us gathered around and showered them with flower petals and magical dry sparklers as they waltzed together. Finally, everyone started to dance and Harry kindly asked me to dance with him.  
  
I have always enjoyed dancing with Harry because I think I just feel so comfortable with him. I don't have to worry about counting my steps, or tripping, or making stupid small talk. We just seem to move in some sort of easy rhythm and neither one of us needed to concentrate on the dance or the steps, they seemed to come strangely natural.  
  
We were chatting about the wedding, how happy Ron and Hermione looked, and how funny the 'Wedding Eggs' were. I told him how nervous I was about walking down the aisle and that I was afraid I was going to trip and fall. He told me that I did great and that he almost forgot Ron's ring and had to run back to the house and retrieve it. We were having fun and laughing at each other, that is when the conversation took a different direction......  
  
'I also feel so odd in this color, it's really not me' I whispered up to him, as I didn't want Hermione to hear me at all.  
  
'Oh Gin you look, er, well, umm, the dress fits you nice' Harry tried to stammer out.  
  
I looked up at him and rolled my eyes, 'Nice try Harry, but I look like a turnip in it, at least that is what Ron said'.  
  
At that Harry let out the sharp bark of laughter and couldn't stop. Now at first it was a bit funny but when he couldn't stop laughing, I started to get irritated 'It's not that funny, Potter!!'  
  
'I'm sorry Gin', he coughed out as he finally started to calm down 'I really don't mean to laugh at you, it's just your comment caught me off. Yeah the color isn't the greatest but you still look very pretty, in fact I have always thought you were one of the prettiest girls at school'.  
  
I stopped dancing and looked up at him suspiciously 'don't over do it Potter, I'm still mad at you'.  
  
He grabs my hand and twirls me around, 'Oh my sweet little Ginny Bear, you know how much I adore you, I would never want you mad at me' he cooed at me, as he tried to get back into my good graces.  
  
I smiled back at him, shaking my head; I just couldn't resist him when he gave me that tone. 'OK get me some Champaign and you are completely forgiven'.  
  
'One glass coming up, m'lady' he bowed to me as the song ended and he walked over to the drink table and with a flourish handed me my drink. I just laughed at him because sometimes, despite his quiet personae, he acted so silly you really couldn't believe it's him.  
  
We finished our glasses and moved on to meet and visit with other people. As the night wore on I danced with all of my brothers, my Father, Hermione's Father, a few Uncles, and a couple of Ron's friends from work.  
  
It was time for Ron and Hermione to leave. They had booked a hotel room for their first night together and wouldn't tell anyone where it was, afraid that Fred and George would leave some 'gifts' for their wedding night. They were visiting Greece for their honeymoon, as Hermione had met a lot of Grecian Wizards and Witches through her work, and she really wanted to see the Wizarding community there.  
  
I went into the house and helped Hermione change out of her Wedding robes and change into her traveling robes. Normally she would have gone straight to the hotel as they were planning to apparate but it is sort of a tradition to see them off and Hermione decided it would be better if she left her robes at the Burrow.  
  
We hurried downstairs because I knew that Ron wanted to leave before Fred and George could torment him anymore, which they had been doing most of the night. As Ron and Hermione walked down the front porch, everyone was cheering and yelling out goodbyes I heard Fred yell 'Remember Hermione, the spell is...... Erectus Staminus in case Ronnie-kins has a problem'. I am not sure Hermione even heard that but Ron gave him a really rude gesture with his hand and with a loud crack they were gone.  
  
Everyone sighed a bit and quieted down out of respect for the departed couple. Then we all turned around headed towards the back yard to continue with the party. Wizards and Witches love a good party and never give up an opportunity to keep on dancing and merrymaking. It didn't matter that honored couple had left; I knew that some of the guests would be here most of the night.  
  
I kept on dancing and laughing and having a wonderful time. I knew I was getting very tired and was feeling a bit stiff but I didn't want this lovely evening to end. So I avoided Mum, in case she would chastise me and order me to bed, and kept on visiting with my friends.  
  
Harry came up to me and asked me to dance again. We headed to the dance floor and started our easy sway to the music.  
  
'Gin I did want to tell you that in that dress, regardless of color, you really do look lovely tonight' he looked down at me with a serious expression on his face.  
  
I smiled up at him 'Thank you Harry, but I am really not mad at you anymore'.  
  
He looked down at me again with a strange look in his eye, one that I have never seen him have before, 'I know, but I really wanted to tell you how nice you look, you have really changed a lot in the past couple of years'.  
  
I smiled again at him and then it hit me. Everything and everyone just faded into the back ground and I was just staring at Harry's eyes. They were mesmerizing and I don't think I could have looked away even if I had wanted to. It felt like the air had been removed from my lungs and Harry was the only thing keeping me alive. I couldn't even register what was happening. It was wonderful, it was horrible, I wanted these feelings to stop, and I never wanted this moment to end.  
  
But end it did when I took a misstep and my leg gave out under me. I felt myself starting to fall and then I started to feel light, like I was floating. Since I was staring at Harry the whole time this happened, it took me a moment before I realized that I was in his arms.  
  
I looked down and we were no longer dancing but he was carrying me over to the nearest table. When I looked up he still had that strange look in his eyes and I felt myself becoming lost in them again. I was jolted back to reality when my mother hurried over and started fussing 'I had a feeling this would happen, oh dear, Ginny you've done too much and didn't get enough rest'.  
  
Harry gently set me down on a chair, 'It's OK Mum, I just tripped a little, I'll be fine'.  
  
By this time we had attracted a little crowd of worried relatives who came rushing over to find out what had happened.  
  
'She'll be fine, she just tripped,' Mum tells the crowd, they begin to go back to their dancing and visiting, leaving just her, Harry and I at the table. 'Ginny, I think it's time for you to go to bed, you go on upstairs and I'll bring up your potion,' Mum says with an air of finality, signaling that my lovely evening was going to end.  
  
I just sighed, knowing that arguing with her is useless and also knowing that she was correct. I was extremely tired and I just knew that I would pay for it in the morning.  
  
I started to stand up and my leg gave out on me again and Harry just swooped me into his arms and said 'Molly I'll carry her upstairs, she's too tired'.  
  
'Harry really', I started to protest, 'If I just sit here a rest for a moment, I'll be fine and can make it myself'.  
  
'Nonsense' he replied as he is carrying me across the yard, 'Quit being stubborn and let me do this'.  
  
Again I sighed and just leaned into him, it's just easier not to argue with him either. Between him and Mum I know I won't win this. 'Thanks' I mumble to him.  
  
For the whole five minutes that it took him to get me upstairs to my bedroom I just relaxed in his arms and I realized how nice it felt. Being carried around in general is not fun, you get jostled a lot and it always seems painful in some way, but this was different, I could almost fall asleep like this. I closed my eyes and imagined just to fall asleep in Harry's arms would be quite, well, wonderful. It was a testament as to how tired I truly was that these thoughts didn't make me sit straight up and slap myself for thinking these things. I haven't thought 'romantic' thoughts about Harry since third year and tonight I had several of them in one night. It didn't even come to me as to how strange that was.  
  
Harry opened my door with his foot and walked over to my bed and gently laid me down. He asked me if I was alright and I assured him that I was and thanked him again. He started to look around my room, actually it was Ron's old room but Mum, Dad, and Ron converted it to a studio a couple of years ago as a birthday gift. They expanded it quite a bit and added a lot of windows for the light. I am really quite proud of it and I just love working in it.  
  
Harry wandered over to an unfinished painting that I unfortunately had no time to work on that week. He stared at it a bit while I held my breath hoping that he would like it.  
  
'Gin, this is really good, I mean I never knew you had so much talent' he said then he realized that statement didn't sound quite right, 'I mean that I knew you had talent I guess I never really noticed how much until now'.  
  
I just watched him as he looked at various paintings that I had around them room. He looked over at me with that intense stare again, I wasn't sure what I should do or say to him, but the moment was broken again when Mum rushed in with my potion.  
  
'Ginny dear, now just drink this down and I'll help you get settled for bed', Mum came over to the bed and started her fussing again. I was still just watching Harry with my breath caught in my throat when he cleared his throat, walked over to the bed, leaned over and kissed me on my head. 'Good night sweet Gin, don't let the bed bugs bite'. Then as he turned away I could see a blush come up on his face. I think I was in shock over everything that I really didn't respond to him as he left my room.  
  
My thoughts were in turmoil as I changed into my night dress and was settled in for the night. I didn't know what had happened tonight, I didn't know if I imagined the whole scene with Harry or not but it did leave me with some happy, if not, confused thoughts as I slowly drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who have read the story and to the ONE of you that reviewed. I anticipated this story being about 8 chapters in total. I really do hope that you review because I want constructive criticism. This whole writing thing makes me nervous and I want to prove that I can do it and a good job of it. So I need feedback and lots of encouragement. So enjoy and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, I wish I did.

Chapter 3  
  
The next week allowed us to go back to our schedule and it was a bit of a relief to have normalcy in our lives again. I was able to catch up on my painting and look at more properties with Colin for our gallery. Colin and I were getting frustrated because we just couldn't seem to find the right place. Everything was either too small, too expensive, or in a poor location. I knew though, that if we persevered, we would finally come across the place that had everything we needed.  
  
As far as Harry went, whatever happened the night of the wedding between us didn't seem to have any lasting effects because when I saw him later that week he was acting like he normally does. I figured the strangeness between us was the effect of too much Champaign and not enough rest. After a few days, I forgot that anything had even happened  
  
Ron and Hermione returned from their Honeymoon full of love, happiness, and excitement. We had them, the Lupin's, and Harry over the next weekend for dinner. Hermione told us all about the places that they had seen, what the wizarding city was like there, and how beautiful some of the islands were, especially Santorini.  
  
I sat there during dinner lost in my thoughts and I realized that Harry had asked me a question and was looking at me in a strange way, waiting for an answer. I quickly looked over and said 'Sorry Harry, I was somewhere else. What did you ask?'  
  
'Did you finish that painting?' he repeated.  
  
'Oh yes, and I have another one done also. I am taking them to Miles tomorrow to place in his gallery. He told me that he has a client who might be interested in one of them. Next, I have this new idea for some art based on Quidditch that I think is really going to work out'.  
  
Harry sort of narrowed his eyes and asked 'Who is Miles?'  
  
'Oh, Miles is a Wizard who owns an art gallery. He does mostly Muggle artists but he has a section of Wizarding art. I have actually done quite well with him and he is trying to help me with my gallery. He thinks it really is about time to have an entire Wizard Gallery but he has too many Muggle clients to do it himself.' I told him.  
  
'Have you had much success finding a place?' he asked me.  
  
'Well, we are still looking and keeping quite optimistic about locating the 'perfect spot'. I replied to him.  
  
We chatted quietly during the rest of the dinner, I told him about what buildings Colin and I had looked at and what was wrong with them. We finished dinner and I helped Mum clear the dishes. Everyone retired to the family room for dessert and coffee. Tonks was asking me about my work and I offered to let everyone come and see what was done.  
  
We climbed to my studio and I lighted the room and everyone oohed and awed over the paintings. I was rather proud of them as I had to do a rather complicated charm on one to have the correct movement in it. I knew that these two paintings were some of my best work yet and I was glad that my family and friends got to see them before they left.  
  
Harry again was looking at the other odd drawings and sketches that were lying around the corners of my room. He came across my preliminary sketches for the Quidditch line and asked me about them. I walked over and showed him the sketches and explained what I was going to do with them. He seemed really impressed and told me that he wanted to see them when they were done, that he wanted to buy them.  
  
I looked over at him 'But Harry where would you keep them? You don't have a flat or home'.  
  
Right then at that moment he looked at me and it was the same sort of feeling that I had at the wedding, his eyes were so intense and so green, they were piercing my soul, and I couldn't look away. His voice deepened 'I want to keep them because I plan on settling down soon, buying a home and getting married'. He reached over to take the sketches from me and he touched me hand. I had these shivers go through me, it was like an electric shock and I just kept staring at him. 'I know they would look great in my home, when I find a place I want you there........to help me decorate it'.  
  
He was still looking at me with his intense stare when Hermione came up and overheard the last part of the conversation. 'Harry, are you staying in England? Oh this is so exciting, where are you going to live? Hermione asked.  
  
Harry slowly looked away from me and I could feel a bright blush come up on my cheeks. I was so absorbed in what had just happened that I didn't even hear his reply. I kept playing his words over and over in my mind. I couldn't come to a decision as to what was going on.  
  
In a very distracted state I bade my friends good night and saw them out the door. Mum, sensing something was off asked if I wanted to have some tea before bed. I knew that I wasn't ready to talk about it yet; everything was too scrambled in my brain. I declined and told her that I really wanted to go to bed.  
  
As I climbed the stairs I wasn't sure about Harry's meanings or intentions but I knew that his behavior was making me extremely nervous.  
  
Again the next couple of times that I saw Harry later that week he acted quite normal to me and again, I figured that I was imagining things. Harry had changed a lot in the past couple of years and maybe his new intensity towards me was one of the changes. I decided to act like his friend and to not worry about it.  
  
I was looking forward to the next weekend because there was a wizarding carnival in Diagon Alley. It only happens every few years or so and this would be the first organized one since the war was over. Diagon Alley is completely transformed, with Wizards and Witches traveling from all over Europe to visit, perform, or sell their crafts. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes was planning a big open house and Fred and George had been planning for months to have the store completely ready. We all agreed to go as a family and help the twins if they needed it.  
  
Saturday dawned bright and early and upon looking out my window I could see it would be a perfect summer day. Since we were all meeting at Ron and Hermione's flat I decided to get up early and being the wonderful, loving sister that I am, I made a batch of Ron's favorite scones, lemon and poppy seed.  
  
As I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for the scones to be done baking, Dad came skipping down the stairs, whistling, 'Smells wonderful sweetheart, your Mum and I are having a bit of a lie in and we will meet you at the twin's shop. I watched him get out two tea cups, fill them and place them on a tray; he conjured a rose, placed it on the tray and practically ran up the stairs. I decided to go get ready and head over to Ron and Hermione's early because I really didn't want to think about what exactly was going on in my parent's bedroom. It's has been known in my family that when Mum has a lie in and Dad comes down stairs whistling we don't go anywhere near their bedroom for at least two hours.  
  
I Apparated over to Ron's and knocked on the door. Ron opened the door and I held up my basket of scones in front of his face. His face broke out into a big grin and said 'Gin, did I ever tell you that you are my favorite sister'.  
  
'Well Ron' I replied 'since I am your only sister I can't consider that much of a compliment'.  
  
He just laughed, gave me a quick hug, grabbed the basket even quicker and herded me over to their breakfast table. 'Hermione will be done soon; she is finishing her hair and where are Mum and Dad?' Ron asked.  
  
'You don't want to know, Dad was whistling and Mum was still upstairs, he said they would meet us at the twin's shop,' I said while helping myself to some coffee.  
  
'Oh gross, I don't know why they have to make it so obvious,' Ron said. 'Oh please Ron, while it does present disturbing images, it's sweet that they still love each other that way. Besides, you and Hermione will be that old some day,' I said.  
  
'It won't be the same, definitely not the same', he said.  
  
'Oh sure, I'll ask your children that question.'  
  
We finished our discussion on our parent's sex life and I started reading 'Witches Weekly' while nibbling on my scone. Ron was checking out the Quidditch articles in the 'Daily Prophet'. I was thumbing through the magazine when I came across an article that caught my interest....'The Ten Most Eligible Wizards in England'. Yes, you guessed correctly, the number one person on that list was none other than Harry. I read his bio and couldn't hold back my laughter. This got Ron's attention and he looked over the table to see what I was looking at. 'What's so funny?' he asked. By that time, I really couldn't speak and I just handed him the article. I watched as his eyes got wider and then he let out a loud guffaw.  
  
Hermione walked in the room at that same moment and wondered what was so funny. Ron handed her the article and she read it and tutted. 'They didn't get his bio quite right and he is not going to like this at all'.  
  
Ron said 'He might not like it, but we are going to have so much fun with this, I hope the twins have seen it'.  
  
'Ohh Ron, that's not very nice, you're his best friend', Hermione said.  
  
'I know dear, but best friends are supposed to tease each other mercilessly, it's written down somewhere in the "Best Friend Rule Book"', Ron replied.  
  
I took the magazine and looked over the rest of the 'Eligible Wizards'. 'Isn't Oliver Wood engaged, I don't think he should qualify for 'Eligible', I muttered.  
  
There was a knock on the door and when Hermione answered it, and the most 'Eligible Bachelor' walked in. Ron and I looked at each other and couldn't help but break out into laughter.  
  
Harry walked over to the table and helped himself to a scone. 'What are you two laughing about now?'  
  
'You' was the simultaneous reply.  
  
Harry sighed 'What did I do now to give you both so much joy'?  
  
'Well Harry', Ron started, 'You my son, are the most 'Eligible Wizard in England' according to the latest 'Witches Weekly'. Ron handed the magazine over to Harry for him to read.  
  
We watched as Harry's face got redder and redder. He threw the magazine down on the table in disgust 'I haven't been back two months and they are already starting up this crap.'  
  
I looked up at him with a completely innocent look on my face 'Well you can look on the bright side, Harry, Draco Malfoy is number eight'.  
  
At that Ron and I started into hysterics again while Harry grabbed another scone and went to pout in the corner.  
  
Finally after everyone else arrived, had a few scones, and a few laughs at Harry's expense we set off to the Carnival. Since Ron and Hermione live in Diagon Alley, all we had to do was to go downstairs. We decided to check on the twins and to see how they were fairing. The shop was packed but the twins had Lee, Angie, and Alicia helping them and they seemed to have everything under control. Mum and Dad finally showed up and Angie took a break to ask us if we could take Alex and Ryan for a while. Alex is Fred and Angie's 1 year old boy and Ryan is George and Alicia's 5 month old. I think that I might be a bit prejudiced if I were to say that they are two of the most gorgeous babies I have ever seen. We got their prams and happily started on our way to explore the Carnival.  
  
The Alley looked completely different. There were bright colored banners flying in the sky, balloons and streamers seemed to be everywhere, and all along the street there were beautiful and exotic flowers. There were strange and wonderful sounds, smells, and people everywhere. The streets had been transformed from the ordinary looking cobblestones to golden shimmering bricks. Tents were set up everywhere, some offering food, some crafts, and for some, you could pay an admission to see an unusual creature or some exotic witches dancing. We took our time and tried to explore everything, but it seemed like there was just too much to see and do.  
  
Harry dared Ron to eat some sort of shish kabob from a Greek Wizard who had one eye and one leg. Ron did and proclaimed it quite good. Dad took Alex on a broomstick ride for the young ones and Alex loved it and kept saying 'again'. After three times Dad decided that was enough much to Alex's dismay. However he was quite satisfied when Ron bought him a balloon shaped like a lion that actually roared. Little Ryan just sat in his pram and watched everything with big eyes. Eventually, despite the noise and confusion he fell asleep.  
  
We walked by a tent that sold dragon related items such as teeth earrings, moving toys, and dragon eggs. Mum wouldn't go by it but Bill went over looking for a new earring. Mum has had a hard time with anything to do with dragons after Charlie's death during the war. I didn't want to dwell on sad things so I walked past the tent and held my Mum's hand.  
  
We did walk past one tent that I was fascinated with. They had these beautiful little globes that held magical butterflies, bees, and dragonflies. They were made of different stones and jewels and would flutter in the small globe. I was absolutely enthralled with the dragonfly ones as I have always had a thing for them. My grandmum gave me a dragonfly broach when I was a child and I have always loved dragonflies since then. I decided not to buy one as I was still saving up for the gallery and the one I loved the most was quite expensive.  
  
Ron was getting irritable and so was Alex, so we decided to head back to the shop and give Alex and Ryan back to their mums and then get some lunch.  
  
There were several food and tea tents set up and we found one that looked promising. We placed our orders, received our food, and sat down to a nice meal. After our respite and brief rest we decided to head out and see some more of the carnival.  
  
We arrived to the tents that had the performers and watched the fire eaters, sword swallowers, and a man that played a flute to a dancing cobra (we tried to get Harry to speak to it, but he refused). We saw the gypsies playing music and tarot card readers (Ron and Harry practically ran away from that tent). There were some Chinese dancers who danced with a dragon and did incredible balancing moves upon each other.  
  
By that time it was late afternoon and I was exhausted. I started to limp a bit and was hoping that Mum wouldn't notice. I do think that Harry noticed because he mentioned he was thirsty and tired of walking and wanted some tea. We went into the tea tent, ordered, and sat down.  
  
Mum must have noticed that I was looking quite pale and she said 'Ginny you look tired, I think you should go home now.'  
  
Normally, I don't mind Mum's fussiness over me, however today I wanted to have fun and not worry about aches and pains. I wanted to be free from the limitations that my body had placed on me.  
  
'Mum' I said looking her straight in the eye 'I am not going to go home now, I will stay here and rest a bit and I want to go see more.'  
  
'Ginny, don't be ridiculous, you will wear yourself out and won't be out of bed for two days,' she told me.  
  
'I don't care, I will stay here and have a good time. If I am in bed a week then so be it,' I replied.  
  
My Mum started to open her mouth and Dad stepped in and said, 'Molly, leave her be, she's been looking forward to this for weeks.' Mum looked over at him and relented, deciding to not say anymore.  
  
Hermione, seizing the opportunity to move the conversation along, said 'Why doesn't Ginny stay here and the rest of us go to look at the animals, you didn't really want to look at them did you Gin?'  
  
I shook my head no and smiled at her. As they got up to leave the table, Bill pulled over another chair for me to rest my feet on, he kissed me on the head, and told me that they would be back soon.  
  
I closed my eyes and took a deep sigh. I don't really like having confrontations with my Mum, but sometimes she goes a bit overboard and I have to fight for my independence. As I opened my eyes I realized that I wasn't alone, Harry was sitting next to me. Feeling a moment of irritation, that my family can't seem to think that I can be alone for a bit with out falling apart, I snipped at Harry, 'Harry, I can sit here by myself you know, you don't have to be here because you feel sorry for me'.  
  
Harry slowly turned to face me and gave me a piercing stare, 'Gin I am not here because I 'feel sorry' for you, I am here because I enjoy your company. However, if would enjoy being alone and sulking I can leave'. I felt horrible, I had just insulted one of my dearest friends 'Harry, don't leave, I'm sorry I said that, it was stupid'. I thought I was going to cry.  
  
'Don't worry Gin', he said grabbing my hand, 'Apology accepted, would you like some more tea and maybe a scone?'  
  
I nodded yes because I was still afraid that if I opened my mouth I would definitely start crying.  
  
Harry stood up and went back to the line to order some more tea and scones. While he was up there, I started thinking about the past and remembering the day that my life changed. I don't usually like to dwell on it because it upsets me but since I was already upset, the memory came to me naturally.  
  
I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was the last week of June, at the end of my sixth year. Everyone had finished their final exams or NEWTs, and we decided to have a pick up game of Quidditch. Ron, Harry, and I grabbed our brooms and headed out to the pitch. Along the way we grabbed a few other students and ended up with mixed teams of students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The next two hours were spent having one of the funniest games of Quidditch I have ever played. We joked around, teased each other, and generally acted crazy together. For some students, it was a last goodbye and for others it was a goodbye for a couple of months.  
  
After a couple of hours we decided it was just too hot and we broke up the game to head back to the castle. I was lagging behind Ron and Harry a bit because my trainer had come undone and I needed to fix it. Ron yelled for me to hurry up and as I stood up I started to skip to catch up.  
  
I never heard anything but it felt like a bludger had hit my lower back. I remember wondering who had gotten the bludger out again as we had just put all the Quidditch balls away. I slowly started to fall forward; my arms and legs didn't want to work. Then the pain hit, it was like a thousand needles were under my skin, jabbing at me. I remember the thud as I hit the ground and the fresh smell of the green grass as I lay there, unable to move. Somewhere I heard screaming, but I wasn't sure if it was me or not. After that, nothing.  
  
This was my contribution to The Great Battle of Hogwarts at which the Dark Lord Voldemort was eventually defeated. I was the first casualty. I had no chance to fight, to help my friends, or to be a support to Harry. My Defense against the Dark Arts classes were useless, the extra training I received from the DA did me no good. With in the first 30 seconds of the attack I was down and helpless.  
  
Several days later I awoke at St Mungo's and through my family and Hermione I was told what had happened. Ron saw me fall and was able to sound the alarm by yelling. Fortunately, he was able to do that or a lot more students would have fallen quickly. Ron was able to get out a few good hexes, however, he had no cover and it wasn't long before he was down also. They hit him with the same curse they used on me, but he was able to duck and the curse didn't hit him fully as it did me, they also hit his wand arm with a severing curse which caused massive amounts of bleeding. For a while it was doubtful if his arm could be saved. The Mediwizards that treated him were wonderful and after several weeks Ron regained the full use of his arm.  
  
Students and teachers fought side by side at Hogwarts and while they were able to hold off the initial attack, they were quite out numbered. Professor Dumbledore was able to notify the Ministry right away and the Aurors arrived quickly, which helped. The battle raged on for several hours until Harry took action. With Professor Dumbledore's help, Harry was able to destroy the Dark Lord. When their leader was killed, most of the Dark Forces fled and the Aurors put on a chase, capturing if they could but killing if they needed to.  
  
My own story was slow and painful. No one was able to figure out what curse I was hit with, but the effect was that my nerves were basically destroyed. The first few days I couldn't move at all except to open my eyes and breathe. The Mediwizards were baffled as to what do to. They tried all sorts of charms, spells, and potions and none seemed to work. After a couple of weeks I showed some improvement and was able to speak a little and could move my fingers. My progress was minimal and after four weeks the Mediwizards sadly informed my parents that I would most likely be bed ridden for the rest of my life and would never walk again. My family was devastated, Ron seemed to be doing quite well and was responding to his treatment, but for some reason I was not getting better.  
  
One of the Mediwizards would not give up on me. Every day he would come and try different spells on me and he sent owls to different magical hospitals asking if they could help.  
  
My parents wanted to bring me home, but it was decided that I would do better and the Mediwizards could monitor my condition more if I stayed in a private room in St. Mungo's. I was set up in my new room, Mum and Hermione came by and brought pictures and tried to decorate the room for me. At that time I was resolved that I would never leave this room and I was depressed. I wanted to die. I prayed to every deity that I could think of to just let me go peacefully, to ease my family's anguish.  
  
After two months of barely being able to move, help arrived. My savior was a middle aged Wizard from Australia who had answered my doctor's plea for help. Dr. Farrell had been studying nerve disorders and had some success in treating paralyzed patients. He wanted to try some new powerful healing charms he had been working on. Since my case was so drastic he knew that he could make a difference in my treatment.  
  
My family readily agreed and permitted him to start working with me. At first I was still apathetic and was very skeptical of him. He started to work on my depression first because according to him, the patient's mental state can either help or hinder the treatment.  
  
His whole approach was intense and at times painful for me but the results were outstanding. He never gave me a break and he wouldn't let me quit or give up. At times I truly hated him and we would get into loud yelling matches, but still I made progress. With in the first week my speech improved and I could actually feed myself. Each week I seemed to overcome one hurdle after another and six weeks after he came I could stand on my own legs. Four months after my parents were told that I would be bed ridden for the rest of my life, I walked up the front stairs and into the Burrow. I wouldn't be able to play Quidditch or be an Auror and had to continue with a regimen of exercises, spells, and potions, but I could walk.  
  
I told my parents that I wanted to finish my education and the staff at Hogwarts worked out a curriculum that allowed me to catch up on my course work via owl. Every day I worked on my exercises and school work, determined to not let my injuries stop my life.  
  
Even though I was thrilled to be home and moving around, I still had lot of emotional issues to deal with. I think the hardest one was to accept my limitations. I was determined to be as strong as I was before and it was with great anger and sadness that I realized I couldn't. My dreams of a Professional Quidditch career were gone and that was also a hard loss to accept. I focused on my art as a way to let out my frustrations. When Dr. Farrell discovered that I enjoyed drawing, he encouraged me to use that talent as a tool. It was those hours of painting and drawing that led me to be accepted at art school and the current career I enjoy.  
  
I sat at the table waiting for Harry to come back with my tea and scone, my mind was in the past and first horrible months of my recovery. Harry came back and sat down, handing me my scone. He looked over at me and noticed that I had tears in my eyes, he grabbed my hand and softly said 'It's okay Gin, don't cry.' I said back to him 'I am dwelling on things that depress me Harry, and I am being quite stupid about it. Tell me a funny story and make me laugh.'  
  
He smiled at me. 'I can't think of any funny stories, but here is something that will make you smile'. He reached into his robe and pulled out a box and set it in front of me.  
  
I looked over at him, wondering what he had done.  
  
'Open it', he said.  
  
Slowly I opened the box and I was in shock to see the Dragonfly globe that I had admired so much earlier. 'Harry, when did you get this, it's too much, and I love it'.  
  
He laughed at me 'I snuck back to that tent and bought it, it's not too much, and you are welcome'.  
  
I sat there staring at that globe with my mouth wide open. I couldn't believe that he bought me it. I thought I was going to burst into tears again, this time from happiness.  
  
Harry noticed that my eyes were getting watery again and said 'Gin, don't start with the tears, I bought you that to make you happy and to let you know how much you mean to me'.  
  
'Oh Harry, I am happy, it's just so beautiful and thank you so much,' I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'Good, now finish your tea, it's getting cold,' he replied.  
  
We sat there at that table for another hour just talking and laughing and having a wonderful time. Finally my family showed up and Hermione noticed my globe. I told everyone what Harry had done and they all admired the beauty of the dragonfly. We got up and headed over to the Leaky Cauldron for some dinner. Harry gave me his arm and helped escort me down Diagon Alley.  
  
All in all it was a great day and well worth the anticipation.


	4. chapter 4, Harry's dinner

Chapter 4

The next week, I had strange and confusing thoughts swirling in my head. I kept thinking about Harry and I couldn't decide what was happening. I did come to the conclusion that my reaction to him was more than just 'friendly', but I couldn't decide if he was feeling more than just 'friendly' to me. Then I pondered if I wanted to be more than friends. We have such a good relationship with each other now; did I really want that to change that? What if it didn't work out and we couldn't stand each other? I didn't want Harry to be alienated from my family if we didn't get along. Should I say anything to him? I felt irritated that I would have to say something. I think Harry should have to say something, after all he started flirting first.

I couldn't decide what to do. All of this indecision was affecting my painting. I couldn't concentrate; I thought I was going crazy.

The only worthwhile thing I accomplished the next week was finding a building with Colin. It needed a lot a work but it was so inexpensive that Colin and I felt we could use the money we saved and have the whole building redone

After the war, the Ministry really started to clean out certain areas of Knockturn Alley that had been suspected for years of promoting the Dark Arts. There were dozens of raids. Many buildings were confiscated and the owners either disappeared or were arrested. Slowly these buildings are being renovated and the Ministry is trying to reopen parts of Knockturn Alley that have been cleaned up and are now supporting new businesses.

My building is one of those buildings that was confiscated. The Ministry had gone through it and had removed everything, declaring the building 'safe' from Dark magic. Colin and I planned on having Bill, Harry, and Ron go though it again just to be sure.

I was trying to focus on the excitement of the building and the plans that Colin and I were working on, but I was still distracted and it now was starting to show. Colin kept asking me if everything was okay and I was just brushing him off. I wasn't sure if I was ready to voice my turbulent thoughts yet.

I finally decided I wanted to talk it over with Hermione. She knows Harry very well and maybe could throw some enlightenment on what I should do. My opportunity presented itself next weekend.

It was one of those weekends that sometimes come up in your normal life where you don't actually have a million things to do. We decided at the last moment to have everyone come to the Burrow and just spend the day together as a family. So husbands, wives, and children all came together to have a relaxing Saturday with the people they loved. Mum naturally wanted to cook all day and we persuaded her to just keep it simple. Every family just brought a dish. The males congregated outside looking around in my father's shed, admiring and laughing at his collection of Muggle paraphernalia. The witches were inside gossiping, laughing, playing with babies, and telling funny husband stories.

The inevitable happened and a Quidditch game was announced, thus drawing most of my sisters-in-law outside to participate. Hermione, Mum and I stayed inside, minding the babies.

The three of us (or five of us if you include Alex and Ryan who were sleeping) sat at the kitchen table talking about everything and nothing. I decided to bring up the subject of Harry then, so that I could get both Hermione and my Mum's opinion. My Mum knew something was distracting me, but she was patient about approaching me, knowing I would tell her when I was ready.

I told them about the wedding and the strange feeling that I had when he carried me inside. I told them about how odd Harry had acted in my room while looking at my paintings and then about my dragonfly globe (which I had on the center of my dresser). I told them how confused I felt, that I wasn't sure if I should pursue anything because I didn't want to damage my friendship with Harry. I poured my soul out to them and they quietly listened.

After I finished unburdening myself, Hermione started in first. She told me how frightened she was of her feelings for Ron when she finally realized what they were. How she was concerned that she too would change or damage her friendship with Ron. She said that for several weeks she tried to ignore her emotions and in the end she was unhappy and miserable. Despite her fears, she told Ron how she felt and to her great joy he also felt the same way about her. They have had their ups and downs, but that she felt her choice to act on her feelings was one the best decisions she had ever made. She told me that she took a risk and that it did work out. She felt that if you don't take some chances in life you could really miss out on a wonderful thing.

We sat there and discussed her and Ron and what Hermione appreciated about him. Yes, she still gets terribly angry at him, but even in her worst moments she never regretted loving him. Hermione and I have always been close and during her and Ron's courtship, we talked about Ron a lot. Today was like seeing a different side to her and I really appreciated what she had to tell me.

My Mum went next. We always knew that Mum and Dad got together at Hogwarts and then married right after they left. But what I didn't know is that Mum had another beau at school. She was torn between him and my father. She said that they both were wonderful boys but very different and that she was extremely attracted to both. She couldn't decide which one to choose until one day she wrote my Grandmum and she replied 'Which one do you think you could tolerate for the rest of your life?' Right then she made her decision. She ended her relationship with Roger Thornton who was rich, good looking, and Quidditch captain, and chose my father who wasn't rich, wasn't that good looking, and not on the Quidditch team. The reason why she chose my father was because of their friendship. They were friends before they were lovers and she figured when they were older and the 'blossom of young love' was spent they would be friends and have a good time together. She nervously went to my father and told him her feelings and he admitted he returned her affections. The rest was history. Mum told me that she too was frightened of what the future held and didn't want to lose my father's friendship but that she never regretted choosing my father for one moment.

I sat there with Hermione and we listened to my Mum tell her story. I realized that this would be a defining moment in my life. My mum was telling me her story not as a mum to a daughter but as a woman to a woman. My eyes started tearing up with the emotions that were going through my heart, my love for these two wonderful women that I was blessed to know, and the fact that I had made my decision about Harry.

I looked up at them and said that I knew I couldn't deny my feelings, that I needed to take a risk, and what in the world should I do now?

'TELL HIM' came the resounding reply from both women, who looked at each other and laughed.

'Ginny, I have known Harry probably better than any other woman and I can tell you that he is absolutely horrible about talking about feelings. Part of it is his background with his Aunt and Uncle, and part of it is his natural shyness. He used to frustrate me to no end at school when he wouldn't talk about Sirius or when he was upset. I had to force it out of him. I think the way he is acting towards you is his was of trying to communicate to you. But unless you want to wait five years for him to say it out loud, you need to help him along by starting the dialog,' Hermione said.

Now the nervousness started to kick in as I actually thought about how I would start this conversation. I needed time to prepare and well, rehearse. 'Okay, I can do this, I think, but I need time, I can't just run out there now and yell out to Harry "Hey, I like you, so whatdoyouthinkaboutme?"'

Hermione and Mum just laughed and Hermione came up with a perfect solution, 'Tell him next week after his birthday dinner, we will be out at the restaurant and you can grab him and take him outside sometime. I'll help you.'

'Okay, perfect, that just leaves me one week to figure out what to say,' I nervously declared.

The whole next week I pondered over what to say and how to say it. I went over different approaches and discarded the ones that were just ridiculous such as 'Hey Harry, you want to ride the broomstick of love together?' (That sounded not only corny but a bit dirty). 'Do you like me Harry? Huh? Huh? Do you?' Or my personal favorite, 'Is that a wand in your pocket or are you happy to see me?' (Now I knew that was dirty).

My Mum and Hermione really weren't much help in this area. They came up with ideas but for some reason or another their suggestions didn't sound right. I knew that I needed to find something that I felt comfortable with and that didn't make me sound too idiotic.

I decided that it didn't matter anymore, anything that I said would probably come out strange, because no matter how much I planned and prepared, I was nervous and would still be nervous when I spoke to Harry. To keep me from worrying I threw myself into my work and to my great surprise, I got quite a bit accomplished. I had started on my Quidditch series and had finished 'The Seeker' portrait. I decided to give it to Harry as a gift, as he had mentioned wanting to buy the series. I feel odd charging my friends and family for artwork, and this way I could give it to him with out Harry making a fuss and wanting to pay me.

I had also decided that to calm my nerves a bit, it would help if I looked my best. Mum thought that was a good idea and together we treated ourselves to a manicure, pedicure, and hairstyling at Diagon Alley's Witches Emporium. Mum and I had a wonderful time and she laughed and giggled at things I never had seen her laugh at before. I am definitely going to take her back there again; she is a riot when she gets into one of her 'giggly' moods. Sometimes the twins can get her laughing with their jokes and stories, but today she was acting like a silly, teenage girl. The thought crossed my mind that tomorrow she would probably have a lie in and Dad would be whistling in the kitchen when I got up.

The afternoon before the party I took my time getting ready. Normally, I don't spend a lot of time doing my hair or getting dressed, I mean I always try to look nice, but I just can't stand spending my than five minutes on my hair and face. Usually, I wouldn't have that much time in the bathroom either, but now that I am the only child living at home, I have the luxury of the bathroom all to myself. Today, I took advantage of that luxury and spent more time primping in front of the mirror than I think I ever have before.

I think my hard work paid off and if I could say so myself, I looked pretty damn good. Mum and Dad both told me that I looked gorgeous and Dad made some comment about 'beating the men off with a stick.' I know that they are biased towards me but really, 'beating them off with a stick' is a bit much.

I kissed Mum and Dad goodbye and Apparated over to Ron and Hermione's. Everyone was meeting there for drinks and then we were going to the restaurant. Several new restaurants had opened in Diagon Alley and we were going to try an Italian one named 'Cellini.'

I knocked on their door and it was opened by Harry. He stared at me for moment, not saying anything. He realized that I was still standing outside when he stuttered 'Oh Gin, come in, sorry,....I didn't recognize you for a moment....You look great'.

_Oh Yes, _my hard work did pay off. I made him speechless. _Harry you have no idea what you are up against. You are so mine._ I paused for a moment when I realized what I had been thinking, mentally slapped myself, and gave Harry a big smile.

We made our way over to the drink table that Hermione had set up and Harry poured me a glass of wine. I accepted it and sipped the wine while watching him over the edge of the glass. If I may say so, he couldn't take his eyes off me. My nervousness was starting to fade away and was being replaced with excitement. _I really can do this._

Ron and Hermione walked into the room and both of them stopped and just stared at Harry and me. I looked over at them and wondered if something was wrong when Hermione said 'Gin, you're here, goodness, you look different, and you look wonderful'.

'Yeah Gin,' my brilliant and observant brother said, 'Did you do something with your hair?'

I just giggled, walked over and hugged and kissed them. I still had Harry's present and I decided to give it to him now, that way we could leave it at Ron and Hermione's and not have to carry it around to the restaurant. I handed him the package and told him to open it now.

He ripped open the wrapping and held the painting out in front of him while the rest of us stood behind him, looking at the painting.

'Gin, I love it, its better than I imagined, I just can't thank you enough', Harry gushed out. I could tell he was really touched by the gift. He set the painting down, turned around and gathered me up in a big hug and then kissed me on the forehead.

_Damn, aim a bit lower next time Potter. _Again, I had to mentally shake myself and told Harry that I was glad he liked it.

We sat around visiting while the rest of the guests arrived. Hermione had invited Harry's closest friends, including Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina. Seamus and Lavender Apparated in from Edinburgh, and lastly Dean Thomas Flooed over from his flat. Neville and Luna were going to meet us at the restaurant.

I hadn't seen Seamus, Lavender or Dean since school and it was nice to catch up with them. They all seemed to be prospering and quite happy with their lives after Hogwarts and the War. Ron declared if we didn't leave to eat now, he was going to leave without us. So off we went to have a dinner to celebrate Harry's birthday.

The dinner was wonderful, the food was fantastic,and the atmosphere of the restaurant was ......magical. The restaurant had decided to decorate with an Antique Venician elegance. When you walked in the restaurant you just felt comfortable, elegant, and relaxed. We had our own private area and the staff was courteous and anticipated our every need. The wine and laughter flowed like a river. I looked over at Hermione and smiled at her. The evening was definitely a success.

Somehow, I ended up sitting next to Harry which I was quite happy about. He really surprised me with his charm. It was obvious that he was flirting with me and he kept touching my hand, my arm, or even once, my leg. Sometimes you can know someone so well and yet they can surprise you. Harry was always so shy and reserved at school. It really took him a long time to warm up to me and really talk to me. As we became friends, I really only saw one side of him, as I never saw how he acted with women he was interested in. The way he was acting tonight excited me and surprised me. I realized that tonight would be a perfect time to speak with him as I think we were both feeling happy and a little reckless.

The dinner continued on and whether it was the wine or just that I felt so right about this I wasn't nervous about speaking with Harry. Every time I caught Hermione's eye she would smile at me and nod. She too recognized that this was my night.

After dessert and a final coffee everyone started to make their goodbyes and left. It was time to act, I glanced at Hermione, she nodded at me, and I walked over to Harry.

'Harry, I was wondering if you could come out to the courtyard with me?' I asked, 'I wanted to ask you something.' I asked.

'Sure Gin' he responded and he placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me outside.

We walked outside and went to the back wall. I looked up to the sky and took a deep breath. Trying to sound natural, I asked him if he had fun tonight.

'It was great, definitely one of the best birthdays yet; I really can't thank you and Hermione enough.' Harry replied.

'Well, Hermione did most of it, and I am so glad that you had a great time.' I smiled at him and paused, still trying to catch my breath.

'Gin, was that all you wanted to ask me?' Harry moved closer to me.

I looked up at him, 'No, there is more, First I want to say that, I am so glad you are back, I have just loved being around you and just ..... having you here.....but lately I have felt..'

Aack! An owl has just landed on my head. I couldn't believe this was happening, I am trying to tell someone that I am falling in love with him and a freakin' owl is digging it's talons into my head.

Harry moved into action and deftly helped untangle the owl from my hair, thus ruining my carefully done hairstyle. Once the owl was free and was sitting on Harry's arm, he asked if I was okay.

I really wanted to shout 'NO' because at that moment I was not okay. I had fretted about this moment all week and now it was ruined by a stupid owl that had to gall to give ME the evil eye as it sat on Harry's arm. However, I assured Harry that no harm was done and that freed him to take the parchment that was attached to the owl's leg. Once relieved of its burden, the stupid owl gave me a dirtier look and flew off.

I watched Harry unroll the parchment and read it. I hoped that everything was okay and that nothing horrible had happened.

Harry finished reading and looked at me, 'Gin, I have to get Ron.'

'Is everything okay?' Now I was really starting to get worried.

'Yeah, Ron and I have been working together, to catch an old Death Eater, and we just got confirmation of where he is, we have to go now......I am so sorry Gin, can we continue this later?,' Harry said all this as he grabbed my hand and was pulling us towards the inside of the restaurant.

'Sure, fine Harry later is good' I sort of mumbled out as I was being dragged along.

Harry walked up to Ron and whispered in his ear. Ron nodded, said something to Hermione, and together they started to gather their cloaks to leave. Hermione looked over at me with a questioning look and I shook my head. She sighed and smiled at me with this sort of sad, pitiful look on her face.

We followed Ron and Harry out of the front doors of the restaurant. Harry turned around and hugged Hermione and thanked her for tonight and he walked over hugged me, kissed me on the forehead and whispered in my ear 'Later Gin, I promise.'

I felt a little thrill at that moment and before he turned away I grasped his hand and looked him in the eye 'Later Harry, ... please be careful, and send me a note to say you're okay.'

'I will Sweet Gin, don't worry, please, sleep tight,' and with those last words, Ron and Harry Apparated away. Hermione and I decided to go back to her place and get drunk.


	5. Percy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, this is only for fun and stress relief (cheaper than therapy). Special thanks to Lord Dreadnault for his betawork. I really appreciate your help. Chapter 6 is done (its my favorite chapter) and hopefully will be up within the next two weeks. Chapter 7 will be the ending of this story. Thanks again to all the reviewers.

Chapter 5

I knew that I didn't want to get up. I wondered if I would be missed if I just stayed in my bed and pretend that today didn't happen. I could just sleep all day and then wake up tomorrow, fresh and ready to start that day with a vengeance.

But I knew that I needed to get up and help my mum. Today wouldn't be a good day for her and she needed all the support she could get.

Today is Percy's birthday, or would be his birthday if he was still alive. He died at the end of my fifth year. He never officially reconciled with the family. Today is a day of regrets and unspoken words.

It's hard for me to describe how I feel about Percy. He was my brother and for that I love him in a general sort of way, but down deeper, my feelings are a lot murkier.

Percy was always the odd one of the family. Some people say that they have a black sheep in their family and I guess that in ours, Percy would be considered it. I know Percy wasn't a bad person; he had his courage, intelligence, and his integrity. He just never really fit in with the general chaos that is the Weasley family. Maybe he decided that early on his niche in our family was the extremely intelligent boy who played by the books, always, even to the point of alienating himself from us.

Percy got on my nerves. There I said it. I loved him, he was a good person, he died a hero and he got on my nerves

My strongest memory of him, and I think the one that I really cherish about him, is that he tried to help me during my first year. He didn't succeed of course, but at least he had his head out of his books long enough to notice something was wrong. In his limited way he sought help for me, which is a lot more than my other brothers did. Sometimes I still can't believe how idiotic my brothers acted that first year; for goodness sake, I would have noticed that one of them was being possessed. However, that is a dead issue because I made my peace with Ron, Fred, and George years ago.

After Voldemort was 'officially' recognized by the Ministry, I had sort of hoped that Percy would come back. I know my mom desperately wanted to see him. No matter what he had said and done, he was still her child. My father was silent, torn between anger and wanting to hug his son. My brothers were mixed; Ron, Fred, and George had basically written him off and didn't want to ever see him. Bill and Charlie were a little less severe in their reactions, they did want to talk to him at least and find out what was he thinking. I wanted to talk to him too, to at least tell him I missed him, and to give him a Bat Bogey hex for making Mum (and me) cry. Everyone was the same on the idea that he needed to apologize to Mum and Dad and to Harry. Hermione told me what Percy wrote to Ron, and I really couldn't believe that he would think those things about Harry.

During that summer, I know Mum went to his flat and did see him briefly. She wouldn't tell me what happened, but when I eavesdropped on her and Dad talking about it, I learned that Percy was calmer but there was still a lot of tension. Mum was hopeful that eventually the bonds could be repaired.

When I was made a prefect that fifth year, he sent me a note. I have no idea how he found out, but I owled him back and thanked him and I told him that I missed him. I didn't hear from him again until Christmas that year when he sent me a gift. It was a beautiful bracelet with a charm of a dragonfly on it. I cried when I opened it. I still have it and I always think of him when I wear it.

We owled each other one more time when he wished me a happy birthday in late May. A week later he was killed in an attack on Diagon Alley. He took a death curse for a witch he was trying to help escape. It was the saddest day of my life when Professor McGonagall told me what happened. By some miracle I managed to take my OWLs and even though my heart and my mind weren't there, I did quite well.

Mum was devastated of course and during that following summer we did our best to help her and console her. It was hard for Ron, Fred, and George because they were still so angry at Percy, but to their credit, they didn't say one bad word about him around her.

Eventually the acute grief faded away and was left with a general sadness. The sadness started to fade also, but sometimes, like today, make it flare up again. I always stay with Mum the whole day and try to get her out of the house, because she has a tendency to dwell on things and fret and I know with Percy it is worse because he wasn't completely reconciled with our family. Not only is there the grief of a mother losing her child, but the added guilt that maybe she could have done more.

I walked downstairs, hoping to see her in the kitchen at least. However, only my father was there. He looked at me when I entered and gave me a sad smile and shook his head.

'She's already been crying, Gin, and she doesn't want to get out of bed, just do the best you can and I'll be home early so we can go visit the grave'.

Every year, Mum, Dad and I go and visit Percy's grave on his birthday. Mom gets some forget-me-nots and puts them on the grave. Whenever we arrive at the grave someone has left red rose and a bouquet of daisies. We don't really know who does it, but I think the rose is from Penny, who was still Percy's girlfriend at the time of his death, and I think the daisies are from Hermione, whom I suspect once had a crush on Percy.

Right after his death I owled Penny and together we shared our grief. Somehow, in a way it made me feel closer to Percy, to talk with someone outside the family who really loved him. After the war, Penny moved to the States and works there as sort of an Ambassador from the British Ministry of Magic. She has done well there, and we still occasionally owl each other, she seems happy, and for that I am glad.

My father and I sat at the table and sipped our tea, both lost in our thoughts and worries about my mum. He stood up bent over kissed the top of my head and he left for work.

I decided to get some baking done and got out the ingredients to make some bread as we were running low. It was somewhat therapeutic with the mixing and kneading of the dough. After I had set the dough aside to rise I heard a pop from the living room.

Sometimes Ron will show up on Percy's birthday to say hello to my mum. He won't officially say that he came because of Percy's birthday but I know that he remembers. It really makes my mum feel better too.

I walked down the hallway and entered the living room and Harry was there. No, I hadn't talked with him yet. I haven't seen him since the night of the party. I heard from Hermione that the Death Eater had been captured but that they had caught him with a whole shipment of 'Dark' items. Harry and Ron had been working day and night trying to trace where everything had come from and to where it was going.

I was very happy to see him, it was almost a relief, since the house was so quiet and I don't think Mum was ever coming out of her room. I walked over to him and hugged him and told him how happy I was to see him.

When he asked why, I had to explain about Percy's birthday and how hard Mum takes it. He seemed to really understand.

He followed me into the kitchen and I put the kettle on for some tea. I grabbed some lemon biscuits and placed them on a plate. Harry went to the correct shelf and grabbed two mugs, got the cream out of the panty, and grabbed the sugar from the counter. I poured the tea when it was ready and we sat down at the table and enjoyed our little 'elevenses'. I asked him about work and listened to him with great fascination as he explained how meticulous Ron and he had to be. Due to their extreme care and thorough investigation they arrested three other people and confiscated a room full of Dark items.

'So what brings you by to visit us today?' I asked him.

'Well, I need your help', he started, 'I have a couple of weeks leave and I want to buy a house. I am meeting with a realtor after lunch and I really need your help to pick one out. I have no idea what I am doing, and I know you can help guide me. I know it's short notice, but, please?" The poor boy looked quite desperate, definitely over his head.

I couldn't help but laugh and said 'Harry you know I will help you and I think that this just might be the thing to get Mum out of her bed. Can we be back by four?'

An intense look of relief crossed his face 'Yes, that will be no problem; I'll take you and Mum out to lunch, or dinner, or both'.

'Ok, let me go get her going and change, do you want to wait or come back'? I asked as I got up and cast a speed charm on the dough to make it rise faster. I really don't like to do that as in my mind I feel the bread isn't as good, but today, time was of the essence and I couldn't wait all day for it to be done.

Harry said he had a quick errand to do and he would be back in a half hour. I hurried upstairs and knocked on my parent's bedroom door. Mum said I could come in and when I explained that Harry needed our help and that he was coming back in a half hour, I could see a little smile on her lips. Mum has always had a soft spot for Harry and I knew that if anything or anyone could get her out of her depression it would be him. It really was perfect timing. She got out of bed and went into her bathroom to get cleaned up and ready. I smiled and said a small prayer of thanks and headed to my room to get ready also.

Harry returned exactly as he said he would and together we Apparated to Hogsmeade and had a lunch at the 'Three Broomsticks'. Harry was doing his best to entertain my Mum and I could tell it was working, she was definitely looking up.

After lunch we walked over to the realtor's office and met with her. She showed Harry some photos of different properties and after input from Mum and I he selected three he wanted to look at further.

We Apparated to the first house, which was not too far from The Burrow and my Mum liked it for that reason. The outside needed some work on it as it had been empty for the past couple of years. According to the realtor, the previous owners moved to the Caribbean after the War was over. It was a nice Tudor style, four bedrooms and a large den. For some reason, which I couldn't figure out, I didn't like the home, it depressed me, maybe because it was a dark home, there wasn't a lot of light coming in from the windows. However, Mum stated it was lovely, but to be honest, I think she said that mainly because it was close to the Burrow.

The next home was in a suburb of London. It was located in the middle of a Muggle neighborhood and to me was a lot better than the previous one. Mum wasn't too impressed (small kitchen, not enough cupboards, and small fireplace).

Finally we went to the third home which was in Hogsmeade. It was more expensive but had a large lot of land attached and was well situated on a tree lined street. The moment I walked into the house I could feel a sense of happiness come over me, the house had an aura of love in it. My Mum sensed it too, because she could not stop gushing about how beautiful the home was. She loved the kitchen which had two fireplaces, one for cooking and warmth, and one for travel. She raved about the cupboard space, and the fact that the master suite had a huge sunken tub. The house got a lot of natural light, which I noticed right away, and had wonderful molding and woodwork that obviously had been customized. The room that won me over though was the conservatory, which was next to the library. The room was a magnificent design and perfectly proportioned. There was a gorgeous view over the grounds, which had been maintained, and the room had the best location to maximize the natural lighting but without it being blinding. The artist in me was already setting up my pallete and figuring which direction would be the best to face. I had to mentally stop myself when I realized that this wasn't my home.

Harry noticed how entranced I was with the room and walked over to me, 'Are you setting up your paints?'

I laughed and blushed a little, guilty at being caught, 'I forgot that I won't be here, for a moment, Harry, I do love this room, and this house, and it has a positive warmth and aura to it. I think you would be very happy here'.

He smiled at me 'I could feel it when I walked in too, I think you Mum likes it.' He walked over to the realtor and told her he wanted it.

Of course she was delighted as it was the most expensive, 'How lovely, this house just came onto the market and I knew it would go fast. I will have everything done for your Mr. Potter, you can move in next week. I am sure you both will be happy here.'

At that comment my head jerked up and I opened my mouth to explain that I wouldn't be here with him (well at least not yet), when Harry just put his arm around me, and replied 'Yes, we will.'

I almost passed out.


	6. Home Sweet Home

My disclaimer: I don't own it and am just playing with it, so there!

Thanks to Lord Dreadnault for his beta work. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 6

After that we went home to the Burrow to meet my father. I was still in shock over what Harry had said to the realtor. The truth be told, I was actually a bit angry about it. It seemed like a funny joke to him and I didn't find it funny at all. This incident really made me question my decision to speak with him at all.

Mum could tell that I was upset about the incident and when we got home, she sent me upstairs on some errand while Harry stayed in the kitchen with her. I think she must have talked to him because when I came downstairs again he looked rather subdued.

Dad arrived home, and we gathered some flowers for the grave. Harry said he would like to come with us and take us out to dinner afterwards. Mum objected as he had bought us lunch but Harry can be very determined and persuasive and so finally Mum gave in.

Before we left, Harry pulled me aside and apologized for his comments at his new home. I accepted his apology and told him that I was a little hurt and embarrassed by the remarks. He looked so remorseful about everything, that I couldn't help but fall for him again. I smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek, and told him all was forgiven.

The trip to visit Percy's grave was uneventful and depressing. Due to the rain, the temperature was quite chilly, and I was glad when we got to the restaurant and were able to warm up a bit. The restaurant was a new one in Hogsmeade and served simple, but tasty dishes.

During dinner, Harry told my father about his new home and how excited he was about it. After dinner we agreed to walk over to it so we could show Dad. Again when I saw the home I felt an underlying peacefulness about it. My father was suitably impressed and Harry looked like he had won the Quidditch World Cup.

The next couple of days were busy and I went back and forth to Harry's house while he showed it to all my family members, the Lupins, and the Longbottoms. Everyone loved the place and Harry was ecstatic when Angie pointed out that by clearing some brush on the south side he could have a decent Quidditch pitch. Hermione, the ever practical one, ended up ruining Harry's dreams of weekly Quidditch parties when she asked what he was going to furnish it with. At that, Harry's face turned to a look of horror as he realized that the only piece of 'furniture' he owned was indeed his trunk.

He looked over at me with a desperate look on his face and before he said a word, I said, 'Don't worry, Mum and I will go with you tomorrow and pick out some essentials for you, we'll get the main rooms done first and worry about the rest later.'

He instantly looked relieved and turned back to Ron and started discussing the Quidditch pitch again.

Hermione shook her head and walked over to me and grabbed my arm. She led me in the other direction, 'So.......when are YOU moving in?'

I coughed and looked at her with wide eyes, 'Hermione, I can't believe you, I am not moving in......yet.' I gave her my sneaky smile.

'Have you said anything to him, it's been almost three weeks,' she asked.

I sighed 'No.....it's just been one thing after another and the timing just never seems right. Maybe after he moves in and gets settled, we can talk.'

'Just don't wait too long, after all he is 'The Most Eligible Bachelor' in England, you might lose your chance,' Hermione said with a smirk on her face.

'Funny, ha-ha, what a dear friend you are Hermione,' I replied.

The next day Mum and I met Harry very early in The Leaky Cauldron to begin furniture shopping. There were a couple of nice furniture stores in Diagon Alley that we were going to visit. Hermione and Angie also gave us a couple of Muggle stores that they liked, and directions on how to get to them.

Our first stop was 'Willard's Fine Furniture'. When we entered the shop, we were a bit overwhelmed by all the furniture that literally filled every square inch of the showroom. We could not move. As we were about to turn around (very carefully, because we were squished together), a voice yelled at us to stay put. All of sudden the room changed appearances dramatically as most of the furniture was shrunk down so that it could fit in our hands. The pieces started zooming around and were landing on attractive shelves and tables that had remained full sized.

All three of us let out our breath and stepped away from each other. A very large woman started walking towards us. She had to be at least six feet tall and was built like an Amazon Princess. She had long blond hair and strikingly violet eyes. I could tell that she wasn't a Veela but I knew that this woman attracted a lot of attention if she entered a room.

'I am so sorry about that, I was taking some inventory and forgot to shrink everything back again, I'm Willard, what can I help you with?', the woman said.

She spoke so fast, that it took a moment for us to comprehend what she had said. After a moment of silence, my Mum told her that we were shopping for furniture for a new home.

'Ahhh, yes, what do you need exactly?' the Amazon asked.

'Everything,' came my mother's reply.

'Well, we have furnishings for the entire home in many styles and we can custom order if you would like,' Willard told us as she guided us towards the back of the store.

'Now, what kind of style do you like, French Country, Tuscan Elegance, American Colonial, Antique, modern, classic, or contemporary?' she rattled off.

Harry got this glazed look on his face and looked over at me in horror.

I went over to him and asked 'Harry, what is your favorite color?'

'Red, I think, because of Gryffindor,' he squeaked out.

'Perfect, how about a simple look with red accents everywhere?' I asked him again.

He looked a bit relieved and smiled at me 'That I would like.'

I turned to the Amazon and told her that we were just going to furnish the Master Bedroom, Living Room, the Study and the Dining Area at first. We wanted something simple but elegant, and that we needed splashes of red.

The Amazon smiled at me, she knew that I was the one who would take charge of this project, that the man was useless, and that the older lady would give her opinion on my choices.

We spent the morning there and after viewing what seemed like several hundred pieces of furniture, we managed to pick out a gorgeous bedroom suite, a dining table, and a desk and book shelves for Harry's study. Harry also found some material that he liked for his bedding, after Mum gently explained his room would look like a bordello, he agreed to the print that Mum and I had selected.

We discussed the delivery arrangements and Harry paid the bill, which was quite reasonable. Halfway through the morning The Amazon recognized who Harry was and I don't think she had the heart to charge him full price.

We decided to break for lunch and after a wonderful and relaxing meal we went into the Pottery and Glassware shop next door to the restaurant. We found some lovely dishes for everyday use and Mum picked out some lovely china for special occasions. Harry really didn't see the need for all of the dishes, but again, Mum gently explained that it was necessary. He sighed and just paid the bill, arranging to have his purchases delivered.

By this time, I was exhausted and we decided to call it a day and meet again tomorrow to find some more furniture for his living room, not to mention his linens and all the little items that are needed in a kitchen. I don't think Harry realized exactly what was involved in buying a new home and filling it with furniture, but after today, he had a good idea of it.

The next couple of days were spent shopping with Harry for furniture. We got most of the main rooms done. Harry decided to do the rest of the house more slowly, one room at a time. I think he was quite done with the shopping and quite frankly, I was beginning to despise furniture salespersons.

Finally his moving day arrived and all of my family members met at Harry's house early to help him get settled in. Mum insisted that the whole house be cleaned and it took all of us most of the day to have the rooms done to her expectations. Hermione and I worked in the kitchen. Fortunately his dishes were there and we were able to get a lot done there.

At the end of the day, we were all exhausted and decided to have a picnic on the living room floor. Remus and Tonks had gotten some take-out and we all sat on the rug to enjoy our feast. About halfway through, there was a tapping on the window. When Ron opened the window an owl flew in and landed on Harry's arm. Harry removed the attached letter and began to read it.

'Damn, damn, damn, er...sorry,' he said.

My father stood up, 'what is it Harry? Is something wrong?'

'It's the Ministry, they need me to go to Germany, tonight,' he replied. 'I knew this would happen.'

Mum took charge, 'Harry go get packed and leave, don't worry about the house, we will take care of it.'

Harry looked at my mum with such relief in his eyes, he walked over and kissed her on the cheek, 'Thanks, Mum.'

It was almost comical to see the look on her face, she perked up, straightened her shoulders, and her face beamed, 'Take care, son, and don't worry.'

Harry quickly walked over, hugged me, said goodbye to everyone and thanked them, then he Apparated away.

I was a bit shocked, surprised, and quite happy about the fact that he walked over to me and gave me a hug. Unfortunately my little bubble of joy was burst quite quickly by the twins. I think everyone caught on to what exactly Harry had done but leave it to the twins to start mercilessly teasing me about it. Of course I turned quite red and it took me a few minutes to gather my wits and to start giving back to the twins exactly what they were dishing out.

Mum eventually shushed us when the conversation with the twins ascended to absurd levels of insults and embarrassing comments. We picked up the remains of our dinner, locked up the house, and Apparated home.

Mum and I decided that we would spend the next couple of days at Harry's waiting for deliveries of furniture and such. We received an owl from Harry, and much to his dismay he thought he would be away for at least two weeks.

After all the furniture had arrived and we placed it where we thought best, I started walking through the house. It looked much better with the furniture in it but it was still missing something. It didn't look like a home yet.

Sometimes while I am working, I will have a sudden inspiration that is like a sudden click in my head and everything becomes so clear. At these times, I will work furiously for hours until my 'vision' is complete.

While walking through the dining room, I had one of these 'visions' and I knew what was needed in the house. I summoned a parchment and quill and feverishly walked through the home writing notes and making diagrams.

Right then and there, I knew that I had to make this house a home and I knew I wanted it done before Harry came home. It was to be his 'house warming' gift.

Over the next two weeks, I enlisted my family's help, and changed Harry's home. We painted, moved furniture around, and shopped some more for the 'little touches' that it needed.

I owled Neville, and he worked on the conservatory, bringing in some beautiful plants and trees that made the room come alive like a living, breathing, dramatic extension to the home. Mum and I found some furniture that went perfectly in the room and one corner I left bare. I am not sure exactly why I did that, but it seemed like the room was talking to me. Somewhere down deep I knew that the only thing that belonged in that corner was my paints and easel.

Finally, the home was done, at least the main rooms, and I knew that the home approved of what I did. There was that sense of happiness and contentment there still but it seemed magnified to some degree. My family was amazed at the colors and the furniture. We were all excited and couldn't wait for Harry to come home.

Harry owled us a couple of days later and said he would be home in two days. Mum went on a cooking frenzy and decided to fill his larder with meat pies, breads, soups, and casseroles. She didn't want him to starve.

We weren't exactly sure what time he was coming back and when Mum and I delivered all of Harry's food, I decided to wait around a bit. I walked through the rooms again, making sure everything was perfect. I really wanted to be there when he came home to explain what we had done.

I decided to take a little nap on the couch and then go home. I laid down and quickly fell asleep.

'Gin,....Gin....Sweet Gin.....wakeup.....sleepyhead.'

I heard someone speaking to me and I slowly opened my eyes and Harry's face came into view. I sat up quickly, and then realized that was not a good idea as I got very dizzy. I sat still for a moment, the dizziness cleared, and I looked up at Harry. 'I am so sorry, I meant to take a quick nap and then leave, how long have you been here?'

He was laughing at me 'Not long, I Apparated to the Burrow first and Mum told me you were here, I just arrived.'

'Well,....how do you like it?' I asked.

'It's amazing, I can't believe it, I love it.'

'Do you really? I mean you can change anything you want.' Harry helped me off the couch and I walked with him around the house, showing him what we did.

He really loved it, I could tell, a couple of times when I looked at him, I could see tears in his eyes.

Lastly we ended up in the kitchen and I showed him all the pies and food that Mum had made for him.

I was leaning against the counter while Harry was walking around the room, just trying to take everything in.

He started walking towards me and had a strange look in his eye, 'Gin, I don't know how to thank you, or really what to say, the house is amazing, you're amazing....it's just incredible.'

He was coming closer and closer. He wasn't stopping, he looked like he was on a mission.

I stood up a bit straighter and started 'Harry, really it's nothing, I enjoyed it and ....'

'No Gin, it's not nothing,' he was getting much closer, only a couple of feet away, he wasn't slowing down. 'You have been so wonderful to me since I have been back, I feel like I am getting to know you again, and seeing what a treasure you really are'.

I didn't know what to say, he was so close to me, standing over me, I could feel his breath, I looked up to him and blurted out 'I really like you Harry.'

'I like you too,' he mumbled and then he leaned down slowly and kissed me on the lips.

When I think back to that time, all I can truly remember is 'eckletricity'; as my father would call it. I have never felt so alive, complete, and weak all at the same time.

After a few moments, we broke apart and I leaned my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around me in a hug, we just stayed there, I don't really know if it was five minutes or 30 minutes. I was in heaven and I didn't want to leave.

'Stay and have dinner with me, I don't want to be alone on my first night in my new home.' Harry said, he pulled back and looked down at me with his arms on my shoulders.

'Yes,' was all I could get out.

We went about gathering the needed items to eat and then I remembered that I should let Mum know.

I asked to borrow his Floo and called home. 'Mum! Mum!.....anyone home?'

My Mum walked into the room, apron on, and she was wiping her hands on it. 'Hello dear, did Harry meet up with you?'

'Yes, I am here now, he wants me to stay for dinner, he wants some company now.' For some reason I couldn't stop blushing through this little speech, wondering if Mum would think me a 'Scarlet Woman' for eating dinner, alone, at a man's home.

Mum just looked at me with an odd expression on her face, then she smiled a huge smile 'I take it tonight was a success.'

I know I had the goofiest smile on my face as I replied 'I'll tell you later.'

'Good, I will be waiting, so don't stay there too late.' My Mum is incredible. By that short statement, not only did she tell me, she approved me eating with Harry alone but that I still need to 'act like a proper young witch' and be home at a decent time.

I blew her a quick kiss and pulled out of the fire. When I went back into the kitchen, Harry had set the kitchen table, lit some candles, and had a huge bouquet of roses in the middle.

I looked over at him and he was blushing. 'Tonight is special Gin, we have to celebrate.'

I walked over to the table and he came around to my back and held my chair. Once I was seated he went to his seat. He sat down and looked over at me, he reached for my hand, and said 'Gin, I have been wanting to say this for a while, but I have been a bit scared, I meant what I said earlier about getting to know you better since I got back. You have been so supportive of me and have helped me so much, I really like you Gin and I want to know you much more.....Would you go out on a date with me?'

I looked up at him and I said 'Harry, I have been trying to tell you how I feel but something always seem to come up. I really like you too and I want to be much closer to you and Yes! I will go on a date with you.'

We sat there smiling at each other, holding each others hands, and right then I knew that I was the happiest that I had ever been in my life.

A/N Now all together.....AWWWWWWWW! Wasn't that sweet? I wanted to thank everyone for all their kind reviews and comments. I get all warm and fuzzy from them. I also wanted to say that I purposely left out describing Harry's house after Ginny finished with it because I thought it would be more fun for everyone to visualize it themselves. I am kind of a contemporary/tuscan/shabby chic sort of person. It really doesn't sound like they go together but they do. I love to hunt for new and unique items for my home, and I love mixing colors and trying new painting techniques. (yes I do watch Trading Spaces). So if anyone wants to have a bit of fun send me an email or drawing of how you think Harry's home would look. Even though there is only one more chapter, I have tentative plans for a sequel, and a couple of plot bunnies for some humorous and a little naughty tales.


	7. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just playing around with it.

Chapter 7

I somehow managed to get home. I wasn't exactly sure how, because I know that my feet were not touching the ground at any time.

I had such a wonderful dinner with Harry. We talked and laughed and after we cleaned up, we sat in the living room in front of the fire and sipped wine. Of course that led to more talking, laughing,and quite a few kisses. What sweet heaven.

Mindful of my Mum's earlier words, I Apparated home before it got too late. True to her word, she was waiting for me, and when I arrived, she immediately put the tea kettle on.

We sat in the kitchen for over an hour with our tea while I relived every glorious moment of my dinner with Harry.

Mum just smiled and nodded, happy in the fact that two of the people that she loved more than anything had found each other. I always thought that she had hoped Harry and I would get together, but she never voiced her thoughts on that subject and I was very glad that she hadn't.

Upon reflection, I don't think Harry and I would have worked out if we had dated when we were younger. We both had suffered so much in the war and its aftermath that we needed to focus on healing and just being alive rather than romance. By giving ourselves a chance to heal and to mature, our relationship will be much more realistic and meaningful

Eventually I headed up to bed and fell asleep immediately, having wonderful dreams of a handsome, dark haired man with beautiful green eyes.

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. I slowly stretched and enjoyed the comfort of my bed. I felt like being totally lazy and wanted to bask in the glow of my wonderful evening with Harry. I lay there for fifteen more minutes reliving the dinner, the conversation, and of course, the kisses.

I decided I had better get up though before Mum came knocking on the door. I used the loo and washed up a bit and headed downstairs to have my tea and a little to eat. As I entered the kitchen I noticed the most gorgeous bouquet of roses I had ever seen sitting in the center of the table.

Mum, who was standing in the kitchen, must have heard me enter the room. She turned around with a big smile on her face, 'Don't you love them? They're for you, Owl post just delivered them, there's a card.'

I slowly walked over to the table, I was just entranced by the roses, they were my favorite color of pink, with just a hint of peach on the tips. I picked up the card that was nestled in the center of the arrangement and opened the card.

'Thank you so much for taking care of the house and for dinner last night. I can't wait to see you again; you're always in my thoughts. HP'

I couldn't believe it, I got flowers from a man, and that man was Harry. Harry sent me the most beautiful flowers ever. I have never gotten flowers from someone I wasn't related to before. Come to think of it, I've never gotten flowers from someone I AM related to.

I looked at Mum and she had the biggest smile on her face, 'They are lovely and I am so happy for you.'

I sat down at the table and just stared at my flowers and then I started to smile. I couldn't stop really and from what I remember I don't think I stopped smiling for the next few months.

The next few days were a whirlwind; I had to catch up with Colin on our shop. We were planning to open on October 15th and we still had tons of things to finish. Not only did we have to deal with the magical contractors working on the place but I had to order to invitations to our opening and go over the catering with Dennis.

It was fortunate for me that I was so busy that I didn't have time to dwell on the date with Harry. We had arranged to go out the following Saturday and with both of us so busy we only had time to send a couple of owls to each other. I was a bit nervous about the date. I had no doubts about my feelings for him but still our relationship is changing and sometimes change can be very scary. I had never felt this way about anyone, even the couple of boys that I dated at school.

When I dated in school, it was for fun, it wasn't serious and I knew that I wouldn't be marrying Michael or Dean. During the war it was difficult to date because quite honestly, I couldn't really trust anyone. Because of my family connections and my friendship with Harry, I couldn't take a chance that some boy would be using me to get access to the Order or to Harry. The boys that I trusted weren't really boyfriend material in my eyes. After the war, I just wanted to walk again and to be normal. I didn't even consider men or dating as an option. I know that while I was in Rome a few men tried to court me but I just couldn't do it. I think I was still hurting from the war and the horrors that I had seen and endured. I think during that time I really clung to my family as my comfort and I just didn't seek to meet anyone outside of my close friends and family.

So now the 'door to my heart' has been opened and quite frankly I am terrified. I know Harry and I trust him without compare but still I can't deny that I am nervous. I think that if it was anyone but Harry I probably would have called the whole thing off. But I knew that if I did that to him, I would hurt him more than I was scared, and I just couldn't do that to him.

The day of my date was getting closer and I honestly think my Mum, Hermione, Angie, Fleur, and Katie were more excited than I was. Actually, I knew they were. They all came over on Friday and decided to raid my closet to find something to wear. Of course being so busy the past few days, I hadn't really given much thought as to what I was going to wear but as they brought the subject up, I started to panic,….'I don't have a thing to wear!'

Two hours later all of us had managed to find an outfit that was both modest yet dramatic. Fleur said that it would look very sexy on me and since she is French and knows her clothing, we all went with her opinion. However, after having five women go through my closet I decided that I really needed a new wardrobe. I honesty can't believe what I was thinking when I bought half of the items in there.

The next morning I woke early and I knew I wouldn't be going back to sleep. Mum had been working in the garden this past week, gathering the late vegetables before the first frost hit. I decided to work outside with her. It would help keep my mind off tonight.

Mum was already in the kitchen, puttering around and getting the tea ready. I walked over to her and reached for my mug. She looked at me and smiled, 'Too excited to sleep?'

'Something like that' I replied, 'Could you use some help in the garden this morning?'

'Of course dear, I can always use help in the garden,' mum replied.

I helped her work for a couple of hours and between the both of us, we got most of the useable vegetables gathered. We went into the kitchen with our bounty and Mum wanted to quit for morning. She looked over at me and said 'If you don't hurry, you'll be late for your appointment.'

I just stared at her, not quite sure what she meant because my date wasn't until that evening and I hadn't really planned on doing anything else today. 'My appointment?' I asked.

'I made an appointment for you at the Ladies Emporium to have your hair and nails done, you've been so busy the past week, I knew you would forget,' Mum replied.

I could have kissed her. I had totally forgotten about getting an appointment. I ran over to her and said, 'You are the best, you know that don't you?'.

'Of course dear, now get moving, you have 20 minutes,' Mum said

I ran upstairs, washed up a bit, changed, and Apparated to my appointment.

Later on I returned home feeling quite refreshed and well, pretty. Somehow I managed to survive the rest of the day until it was time to get ready. Again, I took my time and felt that I was going to look the best that I could.

Harry was going to Apparate to the Burrow at 6:30 and our dinner reservations were at 7:00. There was a new Muggle restaurant not far from Diagon Alley that he wanted to try.

As I came downstairs my parents were sitting in the living room talking quietly. Mum saw me first and smiled, 'Dear you look lovely.'

Dad stood up and walked over to me, 'My baby is growing up,' he said as he kissed my cheek. Afterwards I looked at him and I could see that he had tears in his eyes. I didn't realize until that moment how much this date meant not only to me but also my family.

Dad returned to his chair and I sat down gently on the edge of the couch. I was still nervous and I didn't want to get too comfortable. I heard a pop from the kitchen and I started to get up.

There he was standing in our kitchen with another beautiful bouquet of flowers. Now I have always thought Harry to be good looking in a messy sort of way. When we were younger his clothes were always baggy and didn't fit right, and then of course the hair. But now, standing in our kitchen, I realized just how good looking he turned out to be. I truly have never seen him look better.

We stood there for a moment just staring at each other when I decided to break the ice. 'Are those for me?' I asked, referring to the flowers.

He started for a moment, almost like he didn't know what I was talking about, and then noticed the flowers in his hand 'Er, yes, I thought you might like them.'

'I love them,' I said not breaking eye contact, 'Let me put them in something.' I summoned a vase and placed the flowers on the table.

All the while Harry was very quiet and I almost wondered if something was wrong and he couldn't keep the date. I looked over at him and asked 'is everything okay?'

'Er, yes, it's just that……I have never seen you look so pretty,' Harry said.

The Weasley blush came out at that comment and I had to fight the smile that threatened to play on my lips, 'Thank you.'

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, 'I have been so nervous and excited about tonight all week,' he whispered into my ear.

I pulled away a bit and looked into his eyes, 'I know exactly how you feel, I am nervous but this feels right.'

He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips, smiled at me, and said 'Dinner awaits, my lady.'

I said good bye to Mum and Dad and together Harry and I Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

I knew that after tonight, my life and my path would change, however, no matter how scary change can be, sometimes it is good for you.

The End

For Now

AN: Well this is the end for now, I have a few ideas for a sequel, but for now I am too lazy to start. I really want to thank Lord Dreadnault for his help and feedback. He ignored my complete computer uselessness and got me started. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Drop me a note if anyone wants to babble excitedly until July rolls around. Cheers.


End file.
